


Weight on the Soul

by HollowSuzumi



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSuzumi/pseuds/HollowSuzumi
Summary: Random thoughts on the Russian mafia boys having a hard day





	Weight on the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Find more stuff on @brobachev on Tumblr and possibly send some requests?

    Imagine the boys each have a really rough day and deciding whether or not they want to continue being bad members of society.

  Anatoly just wants to go back to when his parents were alive and eat some warm food, but instead he's sitting in a cold gritty office and is counting bodies of men who died on the last big money drop.

  Sergei is in his room, popping his knuckles back in place for what feels like the millionth time and he's wondering if he's too old for this shit now. It used to be just a job, but now he feels a heavy weight on his soul for the last few years.

  I hc Piotr as US born but his parents immigrated from Russia. His mom got deported a few years ago and Piotr works hard to send her money. He barely even wanted to join the mafia, but it makes enough money for his mom and sister to live in comfort in Russia. Sometimes, when he's smoking in his cab, he daydreams about what it would be like to move to Russia and start his life over with his family. He eventually remembers that this job is one of the only things keeping them off the street and decides his daydream is just selfish.

  Vladimir's anger and ruthlessness is good in his job. He's fantastic at it, but when he's sitting alone in his apartment he wonders if anyone will ever look at him without the ever present cautious and disgusted glances. Is it worth fighting to be a king to an empty land? He doesn't know, so he just drinks those feelings down and continues to smash his victims into the curb.

  And they all just carry on with their chosen life. Holding a desperate plea that the bratva is worth it.


End file.
